Long Distance Romance
by miriahjoy
Summary: Bella and Edward are in a long distance relationship. Bella lives in Forks, and Edward lives in Portland, Oregon. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Long Distance Romance

Long Distance Romance.

Summary: Bella and Edward are in a long distance relationship. Bella lives in Forks, and Edward lives in Portland, Oregon. ALL HUMAN.

* * *

**Prologue: **

Bella was lying in bed crying her heart out. She had just found out that she wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend, Edward, anytime soon. Edward lived in Portland, Oregon, while Bella lived in Forks, Washington. They hadn't seen each other in months and her father, Charlie, finally agreed to let her drive down to see him. But of course, things didn't go as planned. Charlie decided last minute to make her stay home.

So here she was, lying in bed crying, trying to figure out how to tell Edward. She knew he would be upset.

After about 20 minutes of thinking, she grabbed the phone and dialed his number. After about three rings he answered the phone.

"Hey!" He said happily knowing who it was.

"Hi." Bella mumbled back to him.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward instantly knew something was wrong.

Bella took a deep breath and thought for a moment,

"IcantseeyoutomorrowCharliechangedhismindandnowIfeelterribleandImissyousomuch," she quickly told him.

Edward paused for a moment, trying to understand what she said. "Wait?! What! Why did he change his mind? Does he realize how long its been since we have seen each other?"

"I'm not sure… he just told I can't go." Bella felt the tears in her eyes again, and she tired to blink them away.

"Well, its okay, love. None of this is your fault. I'm not sure when we'll see each other, but it will all work out," He sighed softly, "You should try to get some sleep, call me when you wake up."

"Okay, I love you and goodnight, Hun," Bella said before hanging up the phone.

That night she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I know, its not that great, but the next chapter should be a lot better. Pinkie promise. Review, and tell what you think.

Also, for every chapter, I'll post some song lyrics at the end, and you can guess the name of the song and the artist. :D

**That was the last time I ever saw her-  
through a shop window, sleeves to her elbows.  
I walked past and kept on walking  
and lit a smoke with my hands shaking.**


	2. Author note :

Author note

Author note.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really sick, but as soon as I stop throwing up, I will update.

_Pinkie promise._

Please review and tell me what you think of the prologue.

No one guessed the lyrics from the prologue.

The song was: Let's Play Guitar In A Five Guitar Band – Minus The Bear.

"Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all" 


	3. Surprise, Love!

Chapter 2!

Yay, I'm not sick anymore, well, for the most part.

ENJOY!

**Bella's Pov.**

* * *

_Boom boom boom! I want you in my room!_

Ugh, stupid phone was my first thought as I woke up. I sighed as my phone continued singing Venga boys to me.

"I hate you, Alice." I told my best friend when I answered the phone.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Alice practically sang in her beautiful high soprano voice.

I sighed, "What time is it?"

"Its 10, time for you to get up and ready for the day." I knew from her tone that she was planning something.

Alice and I had been best friends for years, but we were completely different. She enjoyed fashion and clothes, while I liked reading and art. She was gorgeous like a super model, perfect short jet black hair that was always spiked around her slim pale face, dark blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, also, she was insanely short, only 4'11. Me on the other hand, well.. I'm plain. Plain brown hair, brown eyes, pale heart shaped face, and I'm an average 5'4.

"I'm not doing anything today, but moping around." I told her.

Alice sighed, "Silly, Bella. You're not going to mope. I'm coming over later, we're going to talk and I'm making you cheese cake!"

Cheesecake?! Oh yeah, I knew I wouldn't be moping. She would have her way. Stupid pixie and her cooking.

"Fine, what time are you coming over?" I sighed.

"Uhh. I'm not sure yet. Probably around 5." I could tell that she was happy that I gave in easily.

"Alright. I'll see you then." We both hung up the phone.

I still wasn't happy, even knowing that Alice was coming over later. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to hug him, and be in his arms. I missed him. His beautiful green eyes, his perfect messy bronze hair, his amazing crooked smile that could make me melt, his god like body. Oh geez, I need to stop thinking, I told myself.

I got out of bed and sighed. I went to my closet to find something to wear, and it had to be something Alice would approve of, because I did not want to be Barbie Bella tonight. I grabbed a black and gray tank top, and a pair of pink skinny jeans. I took my clothes and my bag of toiletries into the bathroom. I set everything on the counter and quickly stripped off my PJs. I jumped into the shower and smiled as the warm water hit my body. It was exactly what I needed to relax. After about 15 minutes in a warm steamy heaven, I got out of the shower and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and then tried to straighten it. Of course, my hair hates me, so it didn't do what I wanted it too, so I just threw it into a messy bun. I put on a small amount of make-up (eyeliner and mascara).

After leaving the bathroom, I went to the kitchen for some food. I looked at the clock, and sighed when I saw the time. Pttf, only 11:30. Well, at least Edward gets out of work in a half hour. That thought made my heart break a little, because I would be driving to see him right now. Great, now I'm not hungry. I went into the living room to watch a movie or just lay down. I turned the T.V on and flipped through the channels. I found Fight Club on and smiled a little. It was my favorite movie. I lied on the couch and got comfy.

_Let me be the one to call you baby all the time. _Grrr! Stupid phone again! I thought, but that quickly changed when I realized who was calling.

"Hi Edward!" I answered the phone with a huge smile.

"Hey, love. How are you right now?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I just feel bad." I told him honestly.

I heard him sigh softly, "Don't feel bad, baby. I called Alice earlier, so she's going to cheer you up for me."

As he was talking, I noticed that it sounded like he was in the car with the windows down.

"Uhh, Hun, where are you right now?" I asked him.

"I'm going to see Emmett and Rosalie."

"Ohtay," I sighed, "Have fun, baby."

"I plan on it, and stop sounding sad, go do something fun, please." I could just hear the pout in his musical voice.

"I will, I will." I smiled a little.

"Good, I love you!"

I smile grew when he said that. "I love you too."

"I've got to go, I'm almost there. Bye, love."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

Back to moping around. Fight club was almost over so I watched the end. I looked at the clock again, and was very surprised. It was almost 5. Not even seconds after I realized this, my phone started singing Venga Boys. This could only mean one thing.

"Hey." I answered the phone, already knowing what was going to be said.

"Hi! I'm on my way, I'll see you soon!" Alice said excitedly and then she hung up.

I decided to go fix my hair and make-up before she got here so she wouldn't have to do it. I re-did my make-up and just put my hair back up.

_Knock, knock._ I smiled when I heard the door. Hello cheesecake was the only thing I could think.

I ran down the stairs trying my hardest not to fall. I was happy when I only tripped once and didn't fall. I went and opened the door, gasping at what I saw.

The most beautiful man in the world was standing in front of me. He had a crooked smile on his amazing face, and his green eyes were shining.

"Surprise, love!" Edward smiled down at me, quickly wrapping his arms around me.

I hugged him as hard as I could, loving how it felt being with him again. "What.. what.. you.. here?!" I stammered out, still too shocked and happy to speak. Somewhere from behind my Edward, I heard the squeal of a very pleased pixie.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. It will make me happy, no matter what you say.

And again, no one guessed the song. So same lyrics as last time.

**"Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all"**


	4. Sorry :

Sorry, I don't think I'm finishing this story.

I just cant do it.

The relationship that this was based on just ended and its too hard to write about.

Sorry.


End file.
